el verdadero amor de yoko y kurama
by luci-hiei
Summary: este capitulo se trata de una amigfa del legendario yoko kurama que al parecer para el es mas q solo una maiga pero la traicono y ahora el quiere arreglar las cosas con ella
1. el encuentro de luci y yoko

Hola a todos bueno este es mi primer fic me gusta mucho esta página ya que muchos les gusto escribir sobre yu yu hakusho y déjenme decirles q les queda muy padre sus capítulos felicitaciones a quien creo la pág. bueno yo empiezo aquí un fic aquí hiei ya avía terminado el trabajo entons todos avían salido a una reunión entre amigos hay estaban keiko yukina kazu hiei yuske botan excepto coenma resolvía unos papeles toda la banda estaban en la combi sentados entons…

Esta reunión estuvo de pelos– decía el detective muy emocionado

Si debo de admitirlo yuske estuvo muy padre deberíamos hacerlo más seguido verdad yukina

Si me la pase muy bien verdad keiko

Si fue muy divertido n.n – todos avían salido a desayunar y ver una película todos tenían a su pareja se podría decir yuske y keiko kuwavara y yukina y aunque no lo admitieran ellos mucho hiei y botan kurama era el único solo

Oye kurama no crees q de vistes de traer a una chica

Yo o/o xq lo dices yuske – se ruborizo pero no se notava mucho

Si todos aquí vinimos en pareja aunque no lo acepte hiei

¬¬ Que dijistes – lo miraba hiei de una forma asesina

No nada olvídalo

Más te vale – decía el koorime

Y que tal te la pasaste yuske – decía le zorro tratando de cambiar el tema

Hay muy bi… oye no me cambies el tema de tantas fans que tienes una te debe de gustar

No la verdad es que algunas son sola migas y otras apenas las conozco –fríamente lo dijo el zorro

Hmmm ok pero me dirás que cuando fuiste yoko no tuviste algún amor

Yo o/o no como crees yuske- ora si se avia sonrojado bastante el misterioso zorro

Tu mirada me dice otra cosa dime era muy bonita

Bonita hmm pss

Flash black

este robo estuvo algo complicado no o tu q dices yoko- le sonrió la chica

pues sí pero eso lo pone interesante o no lucí- asintió el zorro

si eso es cierto-lucí era una chica casi de su altura era 10 cm mas pequeña estaba delgada cabello castaño largo de ojos azules traía un unifrome como el de yoko ( no vayan a pensar el de su secundaria ehh es obvio q como el q trae yoko kurama )pero rojo y a decir verdad si estaba bonita

Fin del flash back

Eso me dice q un si oye y si para la próxima la invitamos- le dijo muy entusiasmado

El zorro se puso triste y negó con la cabeza

Ah ya veo ella está en el mundo del mal pues podemos ir a buscarla no pasa nada- lo trataba de animar su amigo

Se dijo en su mente – dudo q ella quiera verme y no sé si siga viva si tan solo pudiera verla solo una vez más y explicarle todo

Oye yuske q oras son- pregunto el peli naranja

No sé tú crees q tengo dinero para estarme comprando un reloj- dijo muy enfurecido

Está bien pero no te alborotos disculpe señorita me podría decir su hora

Ahh si claro son las 4:10

Gracias q maldición si no llego a las 4:30 a mi casa mi hermana me va a matar – el peli rojo se volteo muy bruscamente al oír la vos de la chica le parecía demasiado familiar y efectivamente ya la conocía era –

Lucí – no puede ser es ella pensé q seguirá en ese infierno o peor muerta

La chica si era lucí no más q ella traía una camiseta de maga larga blanca y unos jeans fiusha ( el fiusha es como el rosa pero fuerte en mi opinión es un color muy bonito me acorde xq tenía unos hací pero un maldito perro se me echo encima y se fregaron ¬¬ maldito snouser ah si continuamos con el fic XD) la chica bajo del autobús q ocasiona q también el zorro saliera

Q pasa kurama o.o? todavía no estamos en la parada

Adelántense ustedes yo tengo q ver unas cosas – inmediatamente salió el kitsune disparado hacia la chica – preocupado todos de repente la acción de kurama se voltearon a ver q pasaba ( el autobús estaba en rojo)todos vieron como llegaba kurama y le agarraba del brazo y como la chica racionaba y le metía una buena bofetada en la cara y se caía su amigo

chicas ustedes adelántense con kuwavara yo y hiei vamos a ver q esta pasando – bajaron el korime y el detective rápidamente y respondo el pelinaranja

y ni te atrevas hacerle nada malo ah esa jovencita oOo

cállate imbécil –

¬¬U – bueno podríamos a ver q pasa con kurama

Ah si verdad nnU si vamos – se acercaron con kurama y le pregunto q pasaba

Kurama estas bien – ayuda a levantarse el piso el korome

Si estoy bien espera lucí – mientras Coria desesperadamente hacia ela

ash q acaso no me puedes dejar maldito zorro estúpido- la chica cada vez se enfurecía más y mas

Por favor lucí déjame explicarte todo

Creo q ya tuve bastante de ti y tus estúpidas explicaciones si – ella se IVA

Pero yo ya no soy hací x favor créeme – lo decía muy desesperadamente

Si como no a ver – lo dijo de muy mal humor

Mira yo… - de repente vinieron unas chicas del club de suichi

Suichi ten – le entrego una rosa

Ah si pues ten – le entrego un paquete de chocolates le dieron un beso en la mejilla y se fueron muy emocionadas

Ah si se ve que .. eres el mismo idiota de siempre

Espera no tomes conclusiones esto no es lo q parece- el tiro la rosa y los chocolates. X favor confi..

Q confié en ti si como no tu eres un maldito traidor ya caí demasiado en tus mentiras dime q numero fui la cuarta la quinta o tal vez la décima ehh

No nuca hubo nadie comprende- el zorro cada vez se desesperada mas

Ah entons fui la primera – decía lucí enojada

Si exacto fuiste la única- se empezaba a tranquilizar el pelirrojo

Si fui la 1 q le vistes la cara de paisana y ellas eran las decimas o no las veinteavas noo

No espera – la agarro de la mano

No me toques maldito zorro estúpido – esta ves si le metio un puñetazo en la cara ( pobre kurama de en vdd le habrá echo algo muy maloT.T) cayo en el suelo rendido

Kurama- grito el korome enojada iva a matarla ( no me mal entiendan era solo su mejor amigo yo no voy hacer un yaoi)saco su espada y ataco para partirla en 2 en eso saca unas cuchillas larga

Ah con que conseguiste seguridad no pero eso no bastara – rápidamente lo levanto y lo aventó hacia la pared

Ahh – si q le avía dado un buen golpe pobre enanin XD

Hiei estas bien

Si yuske y q tal como está kurama – preguntaba preocupado

Está bien solo incociente ahh ya despareció esa chica – buscándola x todas partes

No creo q haya sido una chica común sentí un fuerte poder espiritual como demoniaco en ella

Muy bien eso es todo por hoy es mi primer fic así q opinen va ojala les haya gustado no se preocuoen seguiro escribieno tal ves el lunes lo siga xq mañana tengo q ponerme a hacer mi tarea

P.D los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de yoshigiro togashi( creo q asi se escribe XD)

Yo solo los ocupo para mi loca imaginación ok


	2. lamentos y nostalgia

En el anterior capitulo...

Ah con que conseguiste seguridad no pero eso no bastara – rápidamente lo levanto y lo aventó hacia la pared

Ahh – si q le avía dado un buen golpe pobre enano XD

Hiei estas bien

Si yuske y q tal como está kurama – preguntaba preocupado

Está bien solo incociente ahh ya despareció esa chica – buscándola x todas partes

No creo q haya sido una chica común sentí un fuerte poder espiritual como demoniaco en ella

Cap 2 quien es lucí?

Ya yuske y hiei se tuvieron q ir caminando cargando a kurama hacia la casa de yuske donde estaban esperando todos sus amigos….

Ring ring – sonó el timbre

Ah hola chicos ya llegaron los chicos, pero q le paso a kurama- dijo preocupada botan

Ah se quedó inconsciente x el guamazo q le metió esa tipa ¬¬

Chicos q bueno q llegaron- corrió hacia ellos muy feliz keiko- y ese golpe

No te preocupes es kurama no le pasara nada – ya lo curan y todos lo recuestan y ya todos hablando…

Q le paso a kurama yuske – pregunto el peli naranja

Hay pues no entiendo casi nada solo q el hablo con una chava y de repente pelearon y el metió un guamazo a kurama y se fue

Y tu enano q opinas

Hn mejor espera a que despierta kurama para q él te diga – dijo el koorime

Se empezó a despertar el pelirrojo y lentamente abrió sus ojos y levanto su cabeza

Ahí lucí ahora pega más fuerte – sobándose la herida q tenía en el cachete

Todos sus amigos lo miraron raro xq no sabían quién era esa chica

Ahh q pasa – pregunto confuso el zorro

Hay nada fíjate solo q quien era esa chica eh kurama – pregunto el detective

Ah ella nadie importante

Aja nadie importante entons xq corriste hacia ella cuando bajo de la combi ehh

Solo para arreglar unos asuntos

Sabes algo kurama a mí se me hace que esa chica es de la que estábamos hablando en el autobús verdad kurama - lo dijo pícaramente mientras golpeaba levemente su hombro

Hmm o/o claro q no yuske como crees – se sonrojo bastante

Hn ni siquiera sabes mentir kurama estas todo rojo – afirmo el koorime

Yo o/o

Si tu quien más – dijo enojado – al fin y acabo quien era

Era solo una amiga

Si una amiga q te agarra a golpes y te grita que buenas amigas tienes– dijo el detective

Bueno después de todo me lo merezco - dijo triste el zorro

Xq kurama le hiciste algo malo ah esa chava – dijo yuske

Pues la verdad si no la culpo q me odie – dijo el pelirrojo muy avergonzado y triste cubriéndose los ojos con su fleco

Tu hacerle algo malo ah una chica jajajajajajajaja no te creo capaz kurama – se reía sarcásticamente aunque el zorro no le causaba gracia si no tristeza

Si kurama tu eres una muy buena persona y muy amble es imposible q le hachas echo algo malo – mientras le sonreía botan

Es cierto yo nunca le aria dayo una chica pero solo xq cambie al convertirme en humano ustedes saben pero cuando era yoko ..

Ah entonss si era la linda chica de la q estábamos hablando

Hmm o/o si era ella

Con razón xq no era una chica ordinaria emanaba mucho poder espiritual y demoniaco

Si ella es un demonio como yo – afirmo

Debo de admitirlo kurama elijes a buenas chicas – dijo el detective en forma molesta

Si oye q te pasa ten más respeto a luci yuske – dijo el zorro furioso

Ah entons se llama lucí hmm

Si se llama así –

Y dime algo es costumbre q tus amigos te reciban así como ella te recibió – decía de broma el detective

Si eh así nos recibimos ahora ¬¬ obvio q no bueno mi madre ah de estar preocupada por mi adiós chicos – se despidió muy desolado y triste el zorro misterioso

Espera aun

Si kurama cuídate – dijo keiko mientras se marchaba a su casa

Pero xq lo dejaste ir –

Q acaso no se dan cuentan q kurama esta triste mejor dejémoslo solo por un rato ya ver si luego nos dice o algo

Si mejora hay q esperar – dijo el peli naranja

Ojala se ponga bien kurama

En la casa de kurama

Hay suichi x fin llegaste pero q te paso –

Ah nade madre solo tropecé y me caí perdón por preocuparte voy a subir a mi habitación- sube kurama muy desanimado y triste

Suichi - su madre obvio se avía dado cuenta q se sentía muy triste

Subió kurama a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama agarrando un collar en forma de corazón dorado

Luci… decía nostálgicamente

Flash black

Oye luci

Mande yoko

Ten toma – y le entrego un collar q tenía una piedra roja

Hay está muy bonita es…

La piedra de fuego me la encontré por hay

Hay gracias n.n – mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa

Al día sig.

Oye yoko

Mande aun no es hora de q nos vayamos a robar el tesoro

No mira ten – le da un collar q tenía un corazón dorado q decía mejores amigos

Y q se supone a haga con esto

No es obvio q es para ti

Ha amigos de en vdd

Q acaso no somos amigo o es q tienes vergüenza de admitirlo he

Ya tranquila – se pone el collar (gracias lucí)

Fin del flash black

Q estúpido fui – iba a llorar pero

Suichi te traje algo de comer

Ah gracias mama – ( como en los animes se veía kurama triste no se veían sus ojos y se vean una sombra negra de tristeza)

… suichi dime q te pasa tu sabes q puedes confiar en mi ( abraza fuertemente a suichi)

No te preocupes madre no es nada tu serias la 1 en saber

Si – se aleja su madre orando xq su niño se recupere

Ya termina de comer y según se iba a dormir pero no pudo y se la paso llorando en silencio

Esto es todo buaa T.T pobre kurama de en vdd ama a esa chica bueno pongan sus opiniones para q siga escribiendo bueno adiós cuídense


	3. el ataque ah luci

Ah gracias mama – (como en los animes se veía kurama triste no se veían sus ojos y se vean una sombra negra de tristeza)

… suichi dime q te pasa tu sabes q puedes confiar en mi (abraza fuertemente a suichi)

No te preocupes m adre no es nada tu serias la 1 en saber

Si – se aleja su madre orando xq su niño se recupere

Ya termina de comer y según se iba a dormir pero no pudo y se la paso llorando en silencio

Cap. 3

Mientras con lucí ella no estaba en ninguna casa no tenía ningún hogar ella solo dormía en un bosque o por la naturaleza

Hash ni siquiera en el ningenkai puedo estar bien de ese maldito q está haciendo aquí juro q si vuelvo a verlo lo mato yo ya no soporto a yoko él es… un maldito por su culpa perdí todo lo q me quedaba (después de un rato se va a dormir sin darse cuenta se durmió en un parque público atrás de un árbol y estaba junto a la prepa de kurama)

Al día sig. Se levanta kurama se cambia alista sus cosas y se va a la preparatoria (obvio no ya avía terminado la secundaria)

En la hora de salida

Ha lucí… -nostálgico

Suichi estas bien -le pregunto Yuna una de sus amigas

Ah sí estoy bien

No nos quieres acompañar al parque un rato

Creo q esta ves pa…

Yuna mejor no vayamos me da cosa q siempre este hay esa chica mal herida y agresiva – le decía su mejor amiga

Chica cual chica – será podrá ser ella

Si últimamente hay una chica q siempre esta hay algunas veces está muy herida y cuando queremos ayudarla o algo nos ve feo y también es muy agresiva

Y como es – lucí siempre ha sido agresiva XD

Pues de cabello largo castaño flaca –

También q tiene los ojos azueles y lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga –dijo Yuna

Ah y también sus jeans como q Fucha – a completo su amiga

Es fiusha por q lo preguntas Suichi

No nomas bueno ya me tengo q ir – se va al parque a buscar a su amiga

Ya en el parque

Donde donde estará siento su poder – va directamente al árbol y hay estaba lucí recostada en el árbol.

Lucí yo - se empezó acercar poco a poco para q no se despertara y

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y saco sus cuchillas y lo ataco por sorpresa y kurama casi lo esquivo pero le corto una parte de su brazo

Ahí espera lucí

Vamos yoko pelea – lo ataco con sus 2 cuchillas afiladas

Espera lucí yo no quiero pelear contigo por favor escucha

Ya no hay nada de q hablar vamos pelea

Espera ha –le dio esta bes en la pierna

Vamos por que no te defiendes eh

Lucí yo látigo de rosa –saco su látigo agarro las cuchillas y las lanzo y se enterraron en un árbol

Maldito – y saco una pistola

Muere- empezó a disparar y le rozo una en su mano y tiro su látigo justo cuando pensaba matarlo

No podrás- era hiei quien la avía detenido con su espada y se alejó lucí

Ahora vas con los hombres no –

Q ¬¬U demonios hablas – y la empezó a atacar

Demonios- se va corriendo a tomar sus cuchillas pero la agarra yuske

Te tengo-no la dejaría soltar para sacarle toda la verdad

Suéltame maldito imbécil – le dio un codazo en el estómago la soltó y lo lanzo hacia un árbol

Ah pero q es muy fuerte, hiei no la dejes tomar sus armas. Levantándose

Ni te atrevas-Corría para detenerla

Maldición están muy atascadas- mientras trataba de quitarlas de ese árbol

Toma-estaba atacando muy bruscamente con su espada pero lucí los esquivaba fácilmente

q- demonios es muy rápida

Ha- desapareció y apareció detrás de él y lo golpeo

Demonios – tomo vuelo con un árbol y cuando estaba apunto de golpearla en la cara

Espera detente – intervino kurama y no dejo q la golpearla

Pero q demonios te pasa tonto kitsune –se enojó ya que se quería vengar

Lucí corrió y tomo sus cuchillas e iba directo hacia kurama quería matarlo

Toma esto – era muy rápida se podía decir q hasta un poquito más q hiei

Espera por favor no quiero volver a pelear contigo

Creo q ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte – retrocede y

Lanzas de fue…. ahí - su cuerpo estaba sangrando por r el estómago brazos y piernas

Ahh lucí – pero q le pasa

Maldición – ya se han abierto mis heridas tengo que irme

Lucí- se acercó a ella – estas bien

Déjame estúpido yoko – se alejó – esto no se quedara así volveré y te matare –y se convirtió en un lobo de fuego

Lucí yo – no lucí solo quiero curarte

Grrrr – y se fue

Lucí demonios – maldición se fue estaba muy malherida – hay

Kurama hay que curarte- respondió yuske levantando a su amigo

Tonto kitsune de vistes dejarme que le diera ese golpe cuando tuve la oportunidad oOo

Ya tranquilo hiei mejor hay que curarlo – lo llevan a la casa de genkai

Ahora sí estuvo pesado sus heridas aunque son pocas son muy profundas quien se las hizo

Fue fue….

Lucí si no llegamos horita seria zorro muerto vdd kurama

Gracias por tu apoyo hiei ¬¬U –aun le dolían sus heridas

Bueno y ya nos vas a decir quién es esa chica

Yo bueno yo…

Mientras con lucí

Maldición se me abrieron las heridas y justo en medio de la pelea aunque yoko no hacía nada ahí maldición es más grave de lo que pensé

Rrr – se oía algo entre los arbustos

Quien esta hay – se ponía en guardia

Grrrr – se lanzó hacia ella un lobo rojo

Pero q ah yuki – son ellos de en vdd

Auhhh – mientras le lamia la cara y venían otros 2 tras el

Ahí ya basta n.n mis cachorritos hay pensé nunca volvería a verlos pero miren si mis cachorritos ya no son cachorritos ya son todos unos adultos – los 3 se le vienen encima

Los extrañe mucho - se levantó y los 3 lobos contentos como locos

Muy bien creo q hay q... Hay – se puso de rodillas y sus lobos se acercaron a ella

Uhmmm- un lobo chillo

No se preocupen estoy bien solo necesito curar- antes de q terminara sus tres lobos se le pusieron sus ojos blancos y también a ella y vieron como avía sido torturado los años q no se vieron

Uhmmm – lloraban los 3 lobos

No se preocupen ahora estoy bien pero ese maldito – vino y rompió un árbol

Grrrr – 2 lobos gruñían como loco excepto uno q era la hembra

Uhmmm –

Se q tú lo querías mucho yuki pero él es un maldito traidor

Uhmmm gr – dejo de ponerse triste y gruño aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo

Muy bien creo q es hora de q descansem… – q es esto se volteo y salió disparado una trampa apenas y la esquiva

Pero q demonios – de los arbustos salieron unos tipos q parecían médicos con trampas agujas y todo eso

Tonta pensaste q tan fácil te ibas a librar de nosotros – poniendo una risa maligna

Grrrr – empezaron a gruñir todos los lobos e iban a atacarlo

Rápido retirada - se va corriendo ella y sus lobos

Tenemos q largarnos de aquí – maldición como me encontraron

Ha tonta va para ya – comunicando con un radio

Si ya la tenemos a la vista vamos- avía otros 3 tipos con el todos como médicos e iban directo hacia

… ahora y la atacan – apenas y pudo esquivar sus ataques

Tranquila podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas

Malditos bastardos – se fue corriendo pero

Creo q serán x las malas – y le pega en la cara

Ah maldición q

Toma esto – saco una cuchilla y corto un árbol q estaba atrás de ella

Maldición rápido tienen q irse – dirigiéndose a los lobos

Uhmmm- ellos negaron

Tontos si se quedan acá morirán q esperan lárguense – mientras corría para hacer tiempo y sacaba sus cuchillas

Toma esto – el otro salió algo herido y salto

Increíble aun con esas heridas tan graves tienes bastante fuerza eres un espécimen interesante

Uno de ellos la sorprendió por detrás y la agarro

Suéltame maldito- trato de soltarse pero no podía

Tranquila no te dolerá mucho – saco una aguja

No volveré a caer – y agarro la inyección y se la inyecto a el

Ha- cayo desmayado

1 faltan 2-

Atrás de ti – y le tomo un brazo y la lanzo

Ah –

Mientras con los demás

Kurama como te encuentras – pregunto el detective

Ya estoy muy bien no te preocupes-

… lo sientes – dijo el koorime

Si algo viene y muy veloz – de repente entro una loba roja al cuarto y se dirigió a kurama

Auhhh – empezó a jalar de su ropa

Pero q tu eres – los ojos del lobo se pusieron blancos al = que el del kitsune y vio claramente como la estaban atacando a su amiga

Lucí – la loba empezó a jalarlo más y más

Llévame con ella

Se fue el kitsune y la loba lo más pronto posible y obvio sus amigos

(Esto es mi culpa x favor lucí resiste)

Con lucí

Ah – cayó al suelo estaba muy lastimada pero se empezó a levantar

Increíble aun de esa inmensa cantidad de golpes te puedes parar pronto regresaras con nosotros

Cállate! – lo ataco en la cara y salió volando

Tonta- la agarró del cuello

Estaban cerca la loba y el kitsune pero ya podía ver como estaban agarrando a lucí del cuello

¡Lucí! Suéltala maldito

Toma esto – la dejo de ahorcar y le pego en el estómago q saco sangre de la boca y la lanzo hacia una tira de árboles q rompió hasta q quedo en 1 y se cayó de ahí no podía pararse pero se pudo medio levantar

Ahhhh – no puedo no puedo mas

Maldita eres demasiado resistente a pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ah yoko kurama al parecer era cierto de q te avías fusionado con un humano pero se ve q sigues siendo muy fuerte q te parece un trato eh te daremos lo triple de lo q te dimos la vez anterior si nos das un poco de tu sangre y nos ayudas a atraparla

Desgraciados- maldito yoko de seguro va hacer lo mismo de hace 15 años

Látigo de rosa

…- vamos aprovéchate de mí no q-se quedó sorprendida ante lo que vio no le avía hecho nada si no avía atacado al maldito q la avía herido

Maldito – le avía cortado el brazo derecho

Yo no pienso traicionarla ten toma – le entrego un bolsa llena de dinero

Esa bolsa es – no puedo creerlo la guardo no ocupo el dinero

Tonto y q quieres q haga con esto

Toma tu maldito dinero y déjala en paz

Ya no hay devoluciones - y empieza a atacarlo

Kurama los estaba esquivando muy bien pero en una de esas

Ah – se empezaba a parar lucí- maldición apenas y puedo pararme

Empezaron a acercarse 2 lobos y atacaron a al medico

Grrrr – lo atacaron y fueron directamente con lucí

Tontos les dije q se fueran

Los lobos se quedaron juntos a ella ayudándola a caminar y la estaban empezando a curar

Gracias Ahhhh – empezó a surgir un aura demoniaca en ella

La transformación está empezando- Asombroso ese es su vdd poder

El experimento 308 ha evolucionado mucho

Ahora los matare Ahhhh – ah lucí le empezó a crecer una cola y orejas de lobo su armadura de fuego y empezó a correo en 4 patas como un lobo y sus lobos se les unieron

Lobo de fuego – empezó a atacar a todos los médicos salieron todos muy mal heridos apenas y sobrevivieron y lucí se des transformó

Ah ocupe todo lo q me quedaba de energía ya no puedo mas

Lucí estas bien- Se empezó a acercar kurama

Grrrr – los 2 lobos estaban furiosos querían matarlo y se acercó yuki y les mostro como avía ayudado a lucí pero ellos aun así le gruñeron estaban muy enojados con el

Muy bien vámonos – con la poca de fuerza q le quedaba se iba a ir

Vámonos yuki no me digas q as vuelto a caer en su estúpidas mentiras – tonta no caigas

Los 2 lobos le recordaron lo q avía hecho el ah lucí y yuki se fue

Esperen x favor

Grrrr – los lobos no iban a permitir q ni la tocaran y estaban a punto de atacarlo

Vámonos no vale la pena – y se retira

Luc… hash maldición


	4. recuerdos y cicatrizes del pasado

Vámonos yuki no me digas q as vuelto a caer en su estúpidas mentiras – tonta no caigas

Los 2 lobos le recordaron lo q avía hecho el ah lucí y yuki se fue

Esperen x favor

Grrrr – los lobos no iban a permitir q ni la tocaran y estaban a punto de atacarlo

Vámonos no vale la pena – y se retira

Lucy… hash maldición

Cap. 4

Kurama estas bien tus heridas aun no sanan del todo vamos hay q regresar con genkai-detective

Si – (por favor q se encuentre bien)

En la casa de genkai estaban todos sus amigos hasta coenma

Kurama te encuentras bien –pregunto botan

Si – (soy un estúpido)

Oye ya tengo hasta el colmo de esa tipa dime quien es esa chica – pregunto enojado el koorime

Ella es una am...

Si ya sabemos q es una miga y todo eso pero dinos como quien porque se llevan así o que – todos vieron a hiei no se avía atrevido a decirle nada a kurama porque temían q se pusiera peor

Pues mira ella es lucí monaku

Ah… - se quedó sin habla hiei por unos minutos

E… lla es monaku lucí monaku la legendaria reina del pueblo de lobos de fuego entonces los dichos eran cierto

Si – el kitsune se tapó con su fleco la cara de vergüenza

Bueno entonces no podemos hacer nada si ella quiere matarte tú te lo buscaste

Hiei como q no podemos hacer nada es nuestro amigo debemos de ayudarlo – dijo el detective furioso

La verdad hiei tiene razón – dijo coenma

Se han vuelto locos tenemos q ayudar a kurama

Kurama tengo q mostrarte algo

Ah mi – q me quera mostrar no será sobre…

Si a ti – dijo coenma

Entonces ahorita regresamos keiko- dijo el detective

No solo puede verlo kurama tendrán q esperar

Pero porque

Porque es algo q solo kurama puede ver si

Oye coenma pero si también somos de la banda – dijo el pelinarranja enojado

Ya chicos por 1 vez no pasa nada si – dijo keiko tranquilizándolos

Está bien- respondieron los 2

Bueno vámonos kurama

Si- si es sobre ella estoy seguro

Ya en el mundo espiritual fueron a su oficina y agarro una caja q tenía muchos discos y antes de que pusiera el primer disco

Kurama esto q veraz no será fácil para ti ya q este video es sobre lo que le hicieron ah lucí cuando estaba en ese hospital

Yo quiero verlo coenma – q le habrán hecho

Está bien – puso el disco y se veía lucí medio parada y en un cuarto cerrado y...

Muy bien descarguen 1000 volteos

Ahhhh – estaban electrocutando ah lucí

Muy bien ahora 1500 volteos- dijo un medico q estaba fuera del cuarto e una ventana

Si- girando un botón

Ahhhh- basta por favor

Alto ya es suficiente ya su cuerpo está bien electrizado denme la aguja

Si señor- agarro una aguja de color blanca entro al cuarto

Maldito- dijo lucí

Tranquila esto solo depende de ti - empezó a agitar la aguja y cuando estaba a punto de inyectarla cuando

Toma- le aventó un puñetazo directo a la cara y le dio

Jm- se limpió la sangre y le metió una patada en el estomago

Ha- escupió sangre y quedo tirada

Es impresionante q aun puedas defenderte lo más seguro es q sobrevivas a esto – la inyecta

Ahhhh q demonios – empezó a obscurecer su piel y sangraba – maldito Ahhhh – empezó a agarrar las cosas y lanzarlas y rompía el piso pareció loca

Bien al parecer este es un veneno poderoso q te va destruyendo y te pone muy enojado con eso basta – saca una aguja y le saca el líquido q le avía puesto

Se puso de rodillas lucí y cayó al suelo

Muy bien eso es todo por hoy déjenla dormir y 2 horas antes del próximo experimento le encadenan los brazos

Si- dijo una persona q estaba atrás de el

Fin del video

Eso es todo lo q le hicieron- decía el kitsune triste

No le hicieron millones de cosas diferentes cada uno de estos discos tiene uno diferente

Podría verlos –

Si tú quieres- coenma agarro la caja tenía 50 discos y avía 10 cajas

Coenma después de ver 25 se arto y dejo a kurama q siguiera viendo los demás solo

Después de ver 5 cajas se arto y entro coenma y vio como estaba kurama devastado

Le hicieron demasiadas cosas- (aparte de q le metían millones de venenos diferentes la hacían pelear con demonios y solo con una mano la encadenaban y la dejaban sin dormir y comer por semanas y casi la mataron)

Cuanto tiempo estuvo hay – (sufrió demasiado si tan solo pudiera hacer algo)

Estuvo hay 14 años

NOTA: LO DE MAYUSCULA VA A SER YOKO

MALDITO AVIAMOS QUEDADO Q 10 AÑOS

Q- (yoko q pasa)

Bueno en si se podría decir pero los primeros 4 años no la experimentaron solo la estudiaron ya después empezaron a experimentar con ella después ósea q en si fueron 10 años

MAS LES VALE Q NO AYAN HECHOLE NADA RARO

Ah bueno gracias – kurama se retira y se va a su casa ya coenma le dice a los chicos q lo dejaran solo por un tiempo ya en su casa no avía nadie su madre avía salido a ver unas cosas

Pero q paso allá con coenma pensé oír habar a yoko

SI ERA YO

Pero q entonces fuiste tú

SI NO QUIEN MAS

q afortuno quería hablar contigo dime porque traicionaste ah lucí

YO TRAICIONARLA

Si tú la entregaste era nuestra mejor amiga

SI PERO SI NO LO HUBIERA HECHO LO MAS PROBLABLE ES QUE LE HUBIERA PASADO ALGO PEOR

A que te refieres

MIRA SUICHI HAY MUCHAS COSAS Q TU NO ENTIENDES CUANDO TE LA VUELVAS A ENCONTRAR DEJAME ARREGLAR LAS COSAS

No lo sé y si empeoras las cosas

¬¬U BUENO Y DIME TU COMO PIENSAS SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS

Ah pues yo…

NO TIENES NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA MEJOR DEJAME AMI LAS COSAS

Está bien pero no vayas hacer alguna estupidez si

-_- AJA

Mientras con los demás

Q habrá visto kurama – dijo el detective

No sé-dijo el pelinarranja

Oye hiei dinos quien es esa tal lucí monaku

Hn – (no pienso decir nada más)

Por favor dinos quien es ella para poder ayudar a kurama porque lo odio tanto

Son cosas personales si quieren saberlo pregúntele a kurama

Hiei no seas así- decía keiko tratándolo de convencer

Maldito enano- lo agarró del cuello

Suéltame maldito chango deforme – y le metió un golpe en la cabeza y lo soltó

Déjenlo tiene razón hiei para eso pidan permiso a kurama – aprecio coenma de repente atrás de ellos

Ahhhh- todos se cayeron del miedo

Maldito coenma no nos asustes así – dijo el detective enojado

Bueno tranquilos – decía él bebe mientras los calmaba

Bueno y dinos q le enseñaste a kurama – dijo el deforme XD

Mejor pregúntenle a kurama

Hay pero pues q le pudiste mostrar- estaba furioso el detective

Entiende q son cosas personales si quieres saberlo pregúntale

Bueno adiós- se paró y fue directo a la puerta

A dónde vas yuske – dijo keiko

Q no es obvio voy a preguntarle a kurama

Espero no lo hagas – dijo él bebe

Se cayó al estilo anime yuske

Bueno y no dijiste q si quería saberlo le preguntarla

Si pero creo q estaría bien dejarlo un tiempo solo está muy deprimido

Está bien pero cuando llegue no lo voy a dejar salir hasta q nos diga todo- mientras se tronaba los dedos

¬¬U- (no debería meterse en lo q no le importa de en vdd esa chica era mucho para el) pensaba el koorime

Mientras con kurama estaba paseando por el parque q se avía encontrado a lucí

(Kurama pov)

Soy el idiota más grande del mundo quiero verla estar con ella y explicarle q todo fue un confusión

Hay si no, voy a llegar y le voy a decir lucí fíjate q me confundí nunca quise traicionarte es q ese día estaba ciego q estúpido sueno es más entiendo porque no me habla soy el peor hombre del mundo

ENTIENDE Q NO LA TRAICIONE ADEMAS CREES Q ME GUSTO VERLA COMO SE LA LLEVABAN Y LA ALEJABAN DE MI

No entiendo como es q piensas q no la traicionaste pero era necesario herirla

HERIRLA A Q TE REFIERAS YO NO LE HICE NINGUN RASGUÑO

No me refiero a una herida física esa cualquiera la supera me refiero a una herido emocional esas nunca se quitan

BAH ERIDA EMOCIONAL NO ENTIENDO

Hay estúpido q acaso no pudiste escoger otro día 1 le dices q la ibas a proteger y al sig. Día la traicionas

NO TENIA MAS TIEMPO ADEMAS YO = QUIERO VERLA TU POR LO MENOS YA AS HABLADO CON ELLA PERO SIN ENCAMBIO YO Q, NO LA VEO Y YA YO QUIERO VERLA

Si para seguirle diciendo tus mentiras

HAY Q NO ENTIENDE

Si como no

Justamente por ahí pasaba lucí pero sin sus lobos después de caminar 5 min se sentó en la rama de un árbol

De repente saco una piedra roja q estaba atada a su cuello (la que le había regalado yoko hace más de 15 años) la agarro y la estrujo fuertemente y justo cuando pensaba lanzarla simplemente no podía

Yoko… - (porque me traicionaste tú eras más que un amigo para mi)

Justamente atrás del árbol donde estaba lucí se recostó y los 2 pensaron en lo mismo

(Kurama y lucí pov)

No puedo dejar de recordar ese día…

Estaban hay recostados yoko y lucí malheridos pero lucí estaba mucho más malherida yoko se acercó a lucí

Tonta q crees q estabas haciendo

Yo mi trabajo hay- yoko tenía una heridas algo graves en brazos y piernas pero lucí las tenía muy graves y por todas partes

Por qué lo hiciste yo podía con…

Si como no si no me hubiera puesto atrás de ti horita estarías muerto

Yo pude a ver aguantado además tu casi mueres

Bueno si hubiera muerto pues ya que tuve una vida placentera

¡TONTA! – dijo el kitsune enfurecido

Así es la vida además nuestro trabajo tiene estos riesgos tu bien sabes eso todos murieron excepto nosotros 2 y somos los q más aguantamos

No digas estupideces sí. no vuelvas a arriesgar así tu vida

Bueno lo q haga con mi vida o no a ti q no si yo me quiero sacrificar o salvarte lo hago y punto

Yoko se lanzó hacia ella y la acorralo

No entiendes no quiero q te pase nada si

… - (yo) se quedó en silencio

Si tu es más yo te protegeré no dejare q vuelvas a arriesgar así tu vida

Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta q el beso

Se quedó sin habla lucí pero obvio ella le respondió el beso y disfruto del momento cuando se separaron yoko la abrazo y dijo

Desde ahora en adelante yo te protegeré

(Fin de kurama y lucí pov)

Ah- de repente al acordarse de esto sin q se diera cuenta se había transformado en yoko

LUCI AH POR FIN PUDE TRANSFORMARME PERO DE Q ME SIRVE

Maldito – se bajó del árbol

Q FUE ESO - PERO SI ES LUCI

Lucí se volteo y quedo muy sorprendida cuando vio a yoko kurama

Yoko – se quedaron viendo un par de segundos hasta q

Con q aun puedes transformarte en un estúpido más grande (saco sus cuchillas) toma

ESPERA NO SE QUE TE HAYA DICHO SUICHI PERO DEJAME DECIRTE MI VERSION DE LA HISTORIA

Cállate q contigo estoy aún más enojada

Siguió atando desesperadamente llego herirle la cara pero nada grave

Maldición- se me han vuelto abrir las heridas aun así le lanzo un puñetazo y yoko lo detuvo con su mano

POR FAVOR DEJAME EXPLICARTE TODO – (se la quedo viendo estaba muy cansada muy malherida y no paraba de derramar sangre)

Q CREES Q ESTAS HACIENDO ESTAS MUY MALHERIDA

Suéltame estúpido zorro – (hace q la suelte y se aleja apenas podía levantarse le temblaban las piernas se estaba exigiendo demasiado)

LUCI YO NO que…

No querías si como no eres un maldito 14 años yoko en ese maldito infierno y tu bien gracias no

ESPERA POR FAVOR YO NUNCA QUISE…

Q traicionarme por la espalda anda q esperas ahora estoy muy débil tan fácil q podrías matarme, pero yo no lo permitiré (siguió atacando como pudo pero eran muy débiles sus ataques

DETENTE CADA VES Q ME ATACAS TE PONES PEOR

Cállate mejor ponte a pelear (su mano derecha empezó a brillar)

Justamente los chicos paseaban por ahí ya que las chicas propusieron q era un bonito día para tomar aire

Puño de fuego (ataco a yoko y él lo esquivo pero su ataque aun así avía sido muy fuerte toda la tira de árboles q estaban ahí se estaban quemando y se oyó un estruendo enorme

Q fue eso – buscando algo

No lo sé pero sea lo q fuera hay q ir a ver – deforme

Creen q kurama este en problemas –

No te preocupes kurama es muy fuerte y esa tipa está seriamente herida. Quédense aquí mientras nosotros vamos a investigar

Maldición falle – las heridas de lucí estaban completamente abiertas y hasta mas

POR FAVOR DEJA DE PELAR SOLO ESTAS EMPEORANDO TUS HERIDAS (se acercó a ella y saco una planta medicinal para poder curarla pero ella se la quitó y la lanzo)

No necesito tu ayuda (mientras le trataba de dar otro golpe)

Kurama – mientras corre hiei y defiende ah yoko apenas y lo esquivo

(Maldición trajo a sus amigos no podre con estas heridas) ah

Toma esto – mientras la atacaba con su espada apenas pudo esquivar con su cuchilla

Kurama estas… - decía el detective impresionado

SI YA SE-

Tranquilo nosotros nos encargaremos – mientras se preparaba para atacarla

¡Escopeta ¡

Q - (se alejó hiei y estaba a punto de darle a lucí cuando)

BARRERA- apareció una flor q detuvo el ataque de yuske

ESTAS BIEN- y le sonrió

Cállate maldito kitsune no necesito q me protejas (mientras se paraba y casi se caía)

NO TE MUEVAS ESTAS MUY MALHERIDA RAPIDO TENGO Q

Deja de molestar- le dio con su cuchilla en el brazo

Ya tengo bastante de ti porque no simplemente te puedes largar de mi vida – se aleja de él y empezó a escupir sangre

Maldita no importa q seas una chica no te mereces la compasión de kurama- mientras saca su espada espiritual y hiei va a atacarla con su espada y yuske se acercaban a ella

ESPEREN - se destranforma a Suichi - deténganse

(Ya no puedo más y cuando pensaba desmayarse)

Auhhh – un lobo se acercó e hizo un camino de fuego entre lucí y ellos los otros 2 lobos la cargaron y el tercero se acercó para ayudarlos y se marcharon y desvaneció el camino de fuego

Maldición otra vez se escapo

Continuara wow ora si me quedo súper largo bueno disfruten ora si me esforcé q pasara con lucí y kurama por fin se podrán reconciliar q es lo q le hizo yoko ah lucí se podrá trasformar otra vez sus amigos lo van a madrear y dejare de hacer estas preguntas XD


	5. bienvenida!

ESPEREN - se destranforma a Suichi - deténganse

(Ya no puedo más y cuando pensaba desmayarse)

Auhhh – un lobo se acercó e hizo un camino de fuego entre lucí y ellos los otros 2 lobos la cargaron y el tercero se acercó para ayudarlos y se marcharon y desvaneció el camino de fuego

Maldición otra vez se escapo

Cap. 5

Yoko ah tu brazo estas bien- decía el detective mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

Si estoy bien – (esto no se compara ah lo q ah pasado lucí)

Hay q volver con los demás- koorime

Si- la cara de kurama avía cambiado demasiado se veía triste sombría como si no tuviera alma

Ya en la casa de genkai curaron a kurama vieron q quería estar solo ah sí q lo dejaron solo en una habitación y así pasaban días y kurama seguía triste desolado mirando por la ventana y sin querer comer ni beber nada

Ah (suspirando)

Flash black

Ya tengo bastante de ti porque no simplemente te puedes largar de mi vida – lucí

Fin del flash black

Este recuerdo era una pesadilla para kurama y yoko

Kurama- entro botan con algo de comida – tienes q comer algo

No gracias no tengo hambre- (no merezco comer ni vivir)

Entra la anciana genkai

Tienes q comer algo no has comido nada en días crees q vas a solucionar todo con lucí si dejas de comer-

Simplemente ignoro el comentario de genkai y se tapó los ojos con su fleco

No tienes remedio- se fue de la habitación al = q botan pero dejo la bandeja de comida para ver si se comía algo

Kurama está muy deprimido- dijo la peliazul muy preocupada

Si ni q fuera la gran cosa esa chica bah

Yuske no digas eso – y le dio una bofetada en la cara pero no fuerte

Q te pasa-

Tú no sabes lo q siente kurama

Ok kuwavara hiei vengan acompáñenme

Si- deforme

Hn- (y este que quera)

Ya salen de la habitación y llegan al mismo parque

Q es lo q hacemos aquí- mientras veía el lugar donde avían encontrado a lucí con kurama

Tenemos q encontrar ah lucí y convencerla de q venga con nosotros

Para q

Eres un idiota es obvio q para q kurama ya no siga así

Q dijiste enano- y cuando iba a golpearlo

No peleen mejor busquemos ah lucí

Está bien- mientras soltaba al koorime

La estuvieron buscando 3 horas hasta q

Me alegra poder estar con usd los avía extrañado mucho

gr- gruño la hembra

Bueno los y la avía extrañado y sus poderes de sanación son mucho más poderosos casi se han curado por completo

Caminaron un poco más hasta q chocaron con un chavo de cabello medio verde y negro y con uniforme verde

Ah perdón lucí

Tu eres un amigo de yoko- se puso en modo de defensa y saco sus cuchillas

No espera no venimos a pelear contigo

Y ah q vinieron- mientras guardaba sus cuchillas

Hemos venido para q vengas con nosotros queremos q veas a kurama

Grrrr- empezaron a gruñir los lobos

No volveré a ver a ese estúpido zorro

Hn- aprecio hiei de la nada

Quien eres tú

Yo ya se lo q paso contigo y yoko

Bueno si tuya sabes lo q paso entre nosotros dime crees q debería perdonarlo

Yo digo q no

Ves es por eso q no…

Espera yo digo q no si él fuera malo yo creo q ah de haber tenido una razón para hacerlo y además el desde q se pasó ah humano ha cambiado demasiado es más gentil y generoso q te parece si hacemos un trato

Hm q trato – mientras hacía q se tranquilizaran sus lobos y la loba

Mira ven con nosotros y ve como esta kurama si decides un si quédate con nosotros tampoco te voy a pedir q llegues y lo perdones si no quédate un tiempo y ve cómo ha cambiado y tú decides si lo perdonas o no

Hm… - se quedó pensando un par de minutos

Está bien

Muy bien ahora vámonos

Ya se fueron los cuatro y llegaron a la casa de genkai q aún seguía kurama sin querer comer y desolado

Hola chicos, quien es ella- keiko

Ella es lucí –

Ella es enserio n.n ven alguien te está esperando

(Q le pasa a esta chica)

Y justo cuando casi entran a la habitación

Botan q pasa

Sigue = no tiene remedio ah quien es

Ella es lucí

De en vdd vamos q esperas pasa n.n

¬¬U (Creo q no debí venir)

Kurama hay alguien q vino a verte

No gracias no quiero ver a nadie

Sigues siendo el mismo amargado kitsune- lucí

Lucí yo- (q hace ella aquí) déjame explicarte todo yo…

Tranquilo no te precipites pienso ver si de en vdd has cambiado y puede ser q tal vez te perdone pero no te hagas ilusiones pero si no más vuelvo a notar algo de engaño o lo q sea de esas cosas declárate muerto ok kitsune

si está bien (no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo la misma brusca)

(A quien le dices brusca eh recuerda q puedo hacer lo mismo q tú de ver q piensas con tan solo ver tu cara eh)

(Está bien)

La loba empezó a bailar de alegría y se acercó a ella

Está bien puedes saludarlo

La loba corrió hacia él y se le encimo le lamio toda la cara

Ya yuki n.n (se alejó y la empezó a acariciar) yo = te extrañe

Sin embargo los otros 2 lobos no estaban muy de acuerdo se quedaron con lucí y le dieron la espalda

Bueno supongo q tendré q esperar para tomar su confianza (seguía acariciando a yuki)

Muy bien ya q las cosas se han resuelto q les parece si hacemos la cena podrías ayudarnos lucí

Yo hm pues – (sus lobos se quedaron en el cuarto aunque un poco desconfiados)

Vamos q esperas ven ayúdanos (la empezó a empujar y la llevo hasta la cocina)

Hey espera yo ni siquiera he dicho q si tranquila yo puedo caminar

(Sonrió para sí mismo kurama)

Ya en la cocina

Muy bien lucí tienes q ayudarnos q podemos hacerle de comer a kurama

Yo –

Si no ha querido comer nada de lo q nosotras le damos

Hm pues ya se les apetece esto (abre su bolsa q traía en la espalda y saca unas frutas q eran blancas ovaladas y su cascara estaba peluda

Q es eso es comestible – (toco la fruta keiko)

Si mira (la muerde con toda y cascara)

Hay q asco por lo menos quítale la cascara

Pero si es lo más rico prueba- le dio la fruta

Hm bueno – le dio una pequeña mordida keiko

Hay keiko-

Hm esta deliciosa – mientras se la daba a botan

Hm no sé si deba probar…- antes de q dijera algo ya keiko avía hecho q probara la fruta

Keiko- mientras se la tragaba – q te pasa…. Está muy rica q fruta es

Hm pues no se bien su nombre pero es del mundo del mal eso es todo lo q comía y otras frutas q usd tienen acá

Bueno está muy bien q solo comas frutas pero como es q estas así no comes proteínas ni lípidos ni nada de eso

Ah es por q esta fruta no es ordinaria esta contiene proteínas y todo eso es como si comieras carne no más q esta fruta si está muy bien balanceada

Hay q bien a los chicos les hace falta bajar de peso

está bien ojala alcancen estas 6 –

Hm podríamos sacar de nuestra fruta – saco una sandía y plátanos

Si ah se me olvido también tengo estas zarzamoras estarán bien

Si – entra yukina – q les parece si hacemos te (busco en la alacena y no avía nada) ya se acabo

No te preocupes (es una diosa de hielo q ara aquí) tu solo sirve las tazas con agua

Está bien- empezó a poner las tazas con agua mientras las demás picaban la fruta y cuando ya avían puesto todo en la mesa  
todo se ve muy bien pero aún no se q les vamos a poner a las tazas

Ah pues esto (saco una charola y puso pétalos de diferentes colores y los coloco en la mesa)

Para q es esto – mientras tomaba un pétalo yukina

Es para el té le da u buen sabor y cada pétalo sabe diferente

Ah bueno –

Ya está la cena – peliazul

Está bien hay vamos - grito el detective mientras se levantaba

Me muero por probar la comido q me preparo la hermosa yukina vamos kurama ven

Si – se levantó y la loba obvio lo siguió y los otros 2 lobos se fueron pero lejos de el

Ya se avían sentado las chicas los lobos se acercaron a lucí

Ah si se me había olvidado (justo en donde comían había una puerta para el exterior y la abrió)

Muy bien vayan a buscar su cena pero q no los vean los humano

Los lobos salieron al bosque y entro lucí a sentarse

Ah q fueron - dijo el kitsune

Tú ya bien sabes q ellos no comen esto ellos tienen q ir a buscar su comida

Si es cierto –se sentó y se quedó sorprendido al ver la comida

Esto es…

Flash black

Estaba yoko sentado y lucí mordió una fruta y se le escurrió el jugo y le cayó a yoko en la cara

Ah pero q demonios q crees q estás haciendo

Yo hm jajajajajaja XD

¬¬ a mí no me causa ninguna gracia q tanto comes

Yo una fruta

De donde la sacaste aquí no hay ningún árbol

Esta ya las tenías y q tu no vas a comer ten toma – (le lanza otra fruta y la agarra)

Hm y yo para q la quiero

Para q la comas tonto si no la quieres no te la comas carnívoro

o.o está bien (le dio una mordida y se la termino de comer)

n.n – le sonrió

q te pasa

No nada por fin comes algo sano

Por lo menos yo no me atraganto

¬¬ Yo jamás me eh atragantado

No digo – mientras daba una risa maliciosa

u.u conste

Fin del flas black

Bueno donde se supone q esta la cena

Es esta la cena – keiko

Pero si es tan solo fruta

Bueno pues no cenen y ya – keiko comió de la fruto q trajo lucí

Q asco quítale la cascara

La cascara se come – y la comió con más gusto

Yuske q se supone q es esto – dijo el koorime

Esto es fruta esa es la sandía el plátano las zarzamoras y no sé cómo se llame la otra deberás para q esos pétalos

Eso son para él te – dijo yukina

Ah bueno si tú dices yukina… cual tomare- avía de color rosa blanco y rojo

Lucí tomo un pétalo rosa y blanco y los puso en su té y se lo tomo

Lucí de q son los te

Ah son de… - antes de q dijera algo más lo a completó yoko

El rojo es de cereza el rosa es de rosas y el blanco es dulce

Si así es no pensé q te siguieras recordando –

Si y el nombre de la fruta era glovia no o.O

Ah sí se llamaba glovia

Tomo uno el kitsune y lo mordió

Hay kurama de en vdd eso se puede comer – mientras tomaba una el detective desconfiado

Si pero si no quieren cenar pues no coman

Está bien (cerro los ojos y la mordió) oye esta buena (la siguió comiendo y tomo un pétalo rojo y lo puso a su té y se lo bebió

Ya todos comieron y bebieron el té hasta hiei había comido de la fruta y un té de rosas

Estuvo delicioso lo preparaste muy bien keiko hasta las frutas me supieron diferente – mientras se lamio los labios el detective

Hm yo no lo hice yuske

Ah fuiste tú botan

No yo tampoco lo hice

Ah fue la hermosa yukina – dijo el deforme

o/o gracias pero no fui fue lucí

Lucí lo hizo

Lucí apoco ella lo hizo si como no –

Si yo lo hice deforme ¬¬

Ah oye ah quien le dices deforme – se puso en posición de pelea- está bien te lo paso porque eres una chica

Bah Idiota

No me provoques si sabes lo q te conviene

Hui q miedo el chango me va a atacar

Ya tengo hasta el…

Kazu tranquilo – mientras lo calmaba yukina

Ahora te vas a proteger con tu diosa del hielo no – mientras se paraba de la silla

Oye q te pasa eh

Hay ya tranquilízate diosa del hielo- se dio la media vuelta

Mi nombre es yukina hash asme caso – formo una especie daga de hielo le dio en la cabeza y se rompió

Ah con q quieres pelear - con su mano disparo un poco de fuego ah yukina

Ah – se agacho- casi me das tonta monaku

Oye ah mí nadie me dice así e tonta koorime de hielo

Se formó un rayo entre las dos

Tranquilas chicas no se alboroten – decía kurama mientras las calmaba

No vale la pena pelear con alguien tan débil como tú- mientras se iba a la puerta de afuera

Oye a quien le dices débil- por primera vez yukina estaba enojada enserio

Tranquila yukina yo me ocupare de ella- mientras se preparaba el deforme

Ah quieres pelear deforme va vamos a salir a arreglar las cosas te parece – mientras salía y kuwavara también

Muy bien no vale la pena pelear contigo pero supongo q servirá como un calentamiento – se tronaba los dedos

YA ERA DE NOCHEERAN COMO LAS 9 Y ESTAVA MUY OBSCURO

Te demostrare mi gran poder espada espíritu –

Eso es tu ataque q débil crees q con eso podrás vencerme si q estas muy mal

Cállate y solo pelea- empezó a atacarla muchas veces pero ella las esquivaba muy fácilmente hasta q le dio

Si lo logre q

Si le avía dado pero lucí lo avía sujetado con su mano y desapareció la espada

Q

Ya me canse de juegos - le pego rápidamente en el estómago y en la cara hasta q cayo con chipotes y todo eso

Kazuma- salió yukina a curarlo – no tenías q golpearlo tan fuerte

Tu novio se lo busco - se volteo y justo cuando iba a marcharse

Q pero si no es mi… hay ya me arte de ti ventisca

Los lobos de lucí aparecieron e hicieron un campo de energía y empezaron a gruñirle

Ah lárguense estúpidos lobos

Gr – se enojaron muchísimo y se le vinieron encima ah yukina

Q – de repente salió lucí y los detuvo

Q les he dicho de atacar a la gente inocente eh al parecer voy a tener q volver a entrenarlos

Hm… -agacharon sus cabezas y también le gruñeron

Se q los ofendió pero yo me encargo de eso si recuerden q no pueden atacar a la gente como locos – se volteó hacia yukina – perdón porque te hayan atacado a si mis lobos pero tu tampoco los provoques si –regreso hacia ellos - muy bien ahora q se hace –

Los lobos se acercaron a yukina y se disculparon

Ah no se preocupen n.n

Muy bien ya vengan - saco 3 mariposas y los dejo libres

Vamos búsquenlos- los lobos salieron disparados a buscarlos

Con eso estarán entretenidos un rato oye tu Kazu o como te llames estas bien

Hm si estoy bien – le pone la mano lucí para ayudar a levantarlo

Hm gracias x no dejar a yukina q…

No te preocupes perdón porque mis lobos te hayan querido atacar yukina-

Ah no te preocupes yo empecé todo esto por ofenderlos-

Si pero ellos se suponen q los entrene para q pase lo q pase no ataquen a gente inocente supongo q voy a tener q entrenarlos de nuevo desaparezco un tiempo de ellos y ya se les olvido el entrenamiento

Aparecieron los 3 lobos

Muy bien donde están las mariposas

Se acercó 1 la hembra y la tenía en su nariz se acercó el 2 y le tenía en su cola y se acercó el 1 y…

Muy bien y donde esta

Abrió la boca y salió la mariposa

Está bien pero para la próxima trata de atraparla de otra forma- asintió con la cabeza y se acercaron

Q quieren esto – saco 3 pedazos de carne- tomen

Los 3 se lo comieron

Muy bien ya es tarde q les parece si regresamos

Todos entraron a la casa

Lucí esta es tu habitación (justo estaba al lado de la de kurama) ah gracias

Ya todos fueron a sus habitaciones se durmieron y apagaron las luces o eso creían

En la habitación de lucí todos sus lobos se durmieron excepto ella se levantó si despertarlos abrió la ventana y salto llego al bosque y se fue

… bueno eso es todo hasta ahora no eh tenido ningún comentario ni nada pero yo solo lo hago xq estoy aburrida XD


End file.
